Sonic: Rising Revolution Part Two
by DarthFissure95
Summary: The adventure continues! Sonic continues his quest to learn more about his past and unlock the secrets behind the prophecy that is destined to be fulfilled very soon, whether he likes it or not. Join Sonic and his friends as they battle foes from the past and fight to save the future. Sonic can't defeat his enemies and save his friends alone this time.
1. Chapter 1

*Niloc replaced his ammo cartridge on his special D-55 rifle, but his mind can only concentrate on one thing: Sonic. He was able to track him down to a military camp at Liberty Village. He was not going to allow him to get away _this _time, and he was going to make sure of that. Behind him, the door to his quarters slid open.

"We're here now, what do you want?" A deep voice purred. It was a human mercenary that he had become acquainted with, named Dea Mar. He had a rough face with a scar that ran along down his left eye. Standing next to him was his good ally Tyr.

"This is going to be a difficult operation to pull. We are going into Hero territory, which means, lots of guards, security systems, and a good chance that they will call for endless backup," Niloc said behind his helmet.

"Sounds like fun, how do we do it?" Mar asked, approaching him and carefully laying his long rifle against a table. Niloc smiled and tapped a few buttons on a control console in front of him, revealing a green hologram of the entire village.

"I have a set of Hero armor that you could wear, and a Hero ID for you to use to slip past security. I smuggled this sealed package that was supposed to be delivered to that camp. You will act as a soldier delivering that package, then, enter the village and find a position where you can use a sniper," Niloc said, throwing the package into Mar's arms.

"Let's hope the armor fits," Mar jokingly said. Niloc nodded, and turned to Tyr.

"I have extra sets of armor that you and me could use. We will act as guards escorting the deliveryman here, but you will wait with the ship, so that we can prevent suspicion. _I _will track down that hedgehog, and Mar will help too with the sniper vision," he said.

"And if he's inside a building?" Mar asked.

"I will cross that bridge once I get there, we will keep in contact through the comlinks on the armors' wrists," Niloc replied.

"How exactly do you plan to kill the hedgehog?" Tyr asked. Niloc grinned.

"I will face him personally, I want a fight out of him," he admitted.

"But he would call for help, we would have soldiers all over us," Mar argued.

"I know Sonic, he doesn't call for help. He likes to do things alone, that's why if he _does _try to run or call for help, that's why you are there with a sniper to silence him once and for all if you have to."**

*"I'm impressed, Amy, you seem to be a very capable fighter," Sonic complimented as he and Amy walked through the hall of the dormitory. Amy smiled at him.

"Thanks Sonic. So, can we put the past behind us and, you know, start over?" She asked. Sonic looked at her. He wasn't quite sure what to think of this. He tried so hard to know that Amy was programmed to betray them in the first place. She had no choice in the matter. But then again, there was something she had that a lot of programmed beings didn't. Free will.

"It's definitely something to consider," Sonic replied, deciding to choose a safe answer.

"Thank you. Maybe things will get even better, once I wipe my memory of the fact that I was created by that…_monster_," Amy replied. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Then, he froze in his tracks, his eyes shot up open in terrible realization.

"Wait, _what_?" He shrieked.

"Sonic, sir!" A voice shouted behind him. The agitated hedgehog turned around to face an armored messenger.

"The Chairman has made contact. He's asking for you, sir," the messenger explained.

"Be right there," Sonic assured. When he turned around to face Amy again, she wasn't there. His mind swam in confusion. Memory wipe? How was she going to do that? More importantly, _why _did she plan to do that? Sonic called Amy's name, but there was no answer. Giving up for now, but still nervous, he followed the messenger to a private booth, where a small, gray hologram of the Chairman waited for him.

"Is Amy okay?" He asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll finish her time here as long as I stick around," he replied. The Chairman nodded.

"Good. Hey, something came to mind recently. When you were giving me your story about what happened in between the time you and Amy went to Chun-Nan and when you were abducted by Ivo, did you tell me the _whole _story?" He asked. Sonic froze in fear.

"What makes you think I left something out? You know what, it doesn't matter, because I don't think it's any of your concern," Sonic snapped, then, he cut the transmission, and the hologram of the Chairman winked out.**

*Niloc piloted the small carrier ship to Liberty Village, with Tyr and Mar in the back. On Mar's lap was the package that was supposed to be delivered. The afternoon sun shined over them as they flew over the green hills and grassy landscape that led to the small village. Moving the ship lower to finally land, Niloc saw three security guards running towards them. Finally settling the ship down, Niloc nodded to the other two, and the three of them stepped out of the ship and walked down the landing ramp. The guards approached them.

"State your business," the leader asked. Niloc smiled behind his helmet.

"Delivering a package from the Chairman himself," he informed. The three guards looked at each other.

"The delivery is overdue, we were expecting it yesterday," the lead guard explained. Niloc blinked.

"We ran into some complications on the way and had to stay in another base for the night while our ship was getting repairs," he said.

"All of you show us your IDs," the lead guard ordered. Niloc unclipped his ID from his belt. Tyr and Mar followed suit. The lead guard examined all three of them.

"Well, they check in," he turned to his two escorts, "check their weapons."

"Weapons?" Niloc asked.

"Yes, all of our equipment has our emblem, you should know that," the lead guard pointed out, suspicion sparking in his voice.

"Yes, of course," Niloc said. He handed over his rifle, which he had stolen. The others followed suit, both carrying the same rifle. The lead guard examined them until he found the emblem.

"They check in as well, we'll be taking the package then," he said. Niloc held back however.

"We were ordered to deliver this to your sergeant, then pick up a sarcophagus to deliver to the Chairman," he argued. The lead guard tilted his head as a sign of reluctance, but then finally sighed.

"Very well, but that's it, I don't want to see any stalling," he warned.

"Yes, sir," Niloc acknowledged. He turned to Tyr.

"Stay with the ship, we'll be back," he assured.**

*Inside the village, Niloc made a hidden signal to Mar that it was time for him to take his post. Mar nodded and walked over to two huts, then tapped a few buttons on his armored wrist, and he vanished, swallowed up by his cloaking device to hide himself. Niloc could see a large group of recruits taking lessons from a commander out in an open field. Good. That meant that the dormitory was probably almost completely empty. He didn't see Sonic among the recruits, so he guessed that he was hanging out inside the dormitory. Niloc carried the briefcase to the doors of the dormitory, where two armored guards stopped him.

"Your business?" One of them requested. Niloc rolled his eyes behind his helmet. Well, at least these guys took good precautions.

"I was ordered to take this and leave it at dorm number nine," he answered. The other guard unclipped a scanner from his belt and scanned the case. An approving click sounded. The two guards looked at each other, then nodded.

"Alright then, obviously security have already checked you," the other guessed, and then motioned to Niloc that he was clear. Niloc nodded patiently, and entered. Inside, it wasn't much. There were two sets of stairs that led to two different hallways with the doors of each dorm lined up on both sides. He cranked the com on his ear up.

"Mar, do you have a good sight of the dormitory?" He asked.

"Yes, I've got a good spot, I'm ready if something happens," Mar replied. Niloc nodded, and unclipped his rifle, holding it with one hand while he held the briefcase in the other.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to make this revenge quick or we're going to have an entire military force after us," he said.

"Well, try to have fun with the time you _do _have," Mar remarked.

"You better believe it," Niloc assured. Setting the briefcase down, he set the rifle so that any bullets he fired would be silent, so as to not draw attention. Deciding to start searching, he chose the first flight of stairs. He wished that he knew where Sonic would be in the building. There was only one thing he didn't know for sure, and that was the exact location. The village was so small, and the horizon so flat, that he was able to see that Sonic was not outside. This was the only place he could think of as to where Sonic would be. Carefully walking up the stairs, he began thinking about what he would say to that hedgehog once he was in his sight. Would he taunt him about the past? Would he tell him exactly how Sonic wronged him? No. Sonic knew. He didn't need to be reminded. However, Niloc quite enjoyed the way he lived now. At least it was better than being abused all the time like he was years ago. Once he reached the top of the stairs however, he found himself face-to-face with the hedgehog. The hedgehog had his face in what looked like a chili dog, and he looked just as surprised as he was running into him like this.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, looking puzzled. Niloc was taken aback at that. How could he not remember him?

"What? Oh, the uniform," he realized aloud, removing his helmet. His newly grown hair glistened in the dim light of the hallway, and he actually felt good taking the helmet off. Sonic almost gasped, but something made him pause.

"I'm Niloc," he declared.

"You're who?"

"Yeah, this isn't coming out very well, is it?"

"Not really, but don't I know you? I think I've seen you before," Sonic said. Niloc's eyes widened in surprise.

"How could you not remember me? I can't tell you how much trouble you caused for me, and now, I am going to make sure that that doesn't happen again," Niloc claimed. It didn't take very long at all for Sonic to begin looking determined and mischievous.

"Oh yeah? Time to juice!" He muttered, and he flung his chili dog at Niloc, which caught him directly in the face. By the time he wiped the chili off his face, Sonic was gone. Niloc laughed. He realized that he could have a little fun with this. How could Sonic not remember him? Was there anything else that he couldn't remember about his past? There was so much that the hedgehog had held dear, but was that all erased from his mind now?

"Here hedgehog, come on out hedgehog," Niloc mocked as he slowly walked through the hall like a predator moving towards his prey. There was no possible way that the hedgehog could hide. There was a corner that made a turn that Sonic could've taken, or he had gone to alert the authorities, but that seemed very unlikely. He remembered that Sonic was always the one to do things personally, unless he had become a coward in the past six years since the last time he saw him.

"So this is how it's going to be, hedgehog?" He demanded. Quickly, he became tired of shouting out to make him come out. Before he could make another sound, he felt a bash to the face, sending him staggering backward. Staying onto his feet, he looked ahead to see the hedgehog, posed for action. Niloc laughed again.

"So, you've finally decided to accept the challenge? I will enjoy destroying you slowly," he said. He aimed his rifle and fired off another round, which Sonic immediately dodged. The hedgehog's memory may be messed up, but his speed was definitely still intact. Before he could fire off another round, Niloc felt a crash to the face again, sending him flying across the hall and down the stairs where the abandoned package was waiting. Quickly, he tapped the comlink on his wrist to contact Mar.

"The hedgehog has fought his way to the entrance, I'll see if I could get him outside," he whispered.

"Got it," Mar replied. Niloc looked up to see Sonic arrive at the top of the stairs.

"It would've been nice to do a little catching up to see what you've been up to for the last couple years, but I'm kind of anxious to just take you down and run," Niloc mocked. Reaching for his hidden sheath, he pulled out a long rapier and leveled it at Sonic's head. When the hedgehog jumped for him, the bounty hunter was surprised to see a sword in his hand.**

*Sonic had no idea how the sword got there in his hand, but he realized that it looked exactly like the Sword that he tried to pull out in Chun-Nan. Caliburn. What could this mean? Did this mean…?

Caliburn clashed against Niloc's rapier, with a loud sound that rang and echoed through the small room with the two sets of stairs that led to different dorms. He saw the bounty hunter smile, as if he was playing a game that he was winning at.

"Six years ago, I defeated your friend Sally just when you fell off that cliff and into the water below! How do you think of _that _as a hero?" He mocked. Sonic finally got used to his grip with the Sword, and began swinging it at Niloc, wanting desperately for him to stop taunting him. He remembered the name Sally, but he still didn't have an image of her. He could only remember the name. But as he continued lashing out at the bounty hunter, he could remember something new. A brief, blurry image of him falling towards the lake below him. He thought he could hear the name of Sally being shouted out. He must've shown his feelings about this, because Niloc's smile was getting wider now.

"I don't remember Sally, who was she? How did _you _have anything to do with my past?" Sonic demanded. Immediately, Niloc frowned.

"Fool! You don't remember?" He roared. But before he could say something else, the door behind him slid open, revealing the two guards that watched the building.

"What's going…what?" The two guards aimed their laser rifles at Niloc when they saw what was going on. It was right at that moment when Sonic noticed Caliburn change, as if his vision of the Sword was blurring, but everything else looked clear. Finally, he saw that he was no longer holding it. The Sword was gone. Turning his attention back to Niloc, he saw two sniper shots come from behind and strike the two guards. Several shots tried to catch Sonic, but Sonic leaped from all of them and rolled out of range.

"See you around, hedgehog! Don't think I'm finished with you!" Niloc shouted, then, tapping a few buttons on his wrist, he vanished, engulfed in a cloaking device.**

*It wasn't that hard to escape the village. Mar and Niloc were both cloaked, and Tyr, cloaked as well, had already abandoned their ship, and joined them to flee out of the village and run through the green, hilly fields outside.

"What do we do now?" Tyr asked, once they were far enough. The village was buzzing with activity now. The whole village now knew about the intrusions. They had to get far enough so that they didn't have to face the response team. Niloc thought hard over this. The hedgehog had obviously been purged of his past memories. That could somewhat work to his advantage.

"It was fun encountering the hedgehog again, but I think I will wait, until the time is right."**

**F: Niloc is a mysterious character that was a lot of fun to write because I knew immediately what his story was all about. There will of course be more of him, and he's not all he seems to be. Also, just because Caliburn showed up in Sonic's hands doesn't mean he's the One in the prophecy. It is only a small clue for something in future stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows

**To answer the guest's question regarding Niloc and fan characters, Niloc's storyline will be resolved in due time, but there are other storylines that need to be continued first. I know everything about Niloc obviously, and it will be well worth the wait, I promise :). As for fan characters, there definitely are. If you've read Part One of Sonic: Rising Revolution, then you'll know that there are already some fan characters I've created that are out there, and a good number of them, notably two, have big parts to play. I hope you keep enjoying the series!**

*The Commander cautiously approached Ivo Robotnik, who had his hands behind his back, looking better than the last time he saw him. He still wore the same red lab suit, and his black hair was a mess. In front of him, was the large meteorite suspended in the air, crackling with energy. In one corner however, there looked like there was a piece missing. The remaining piece was the one that Amy had, and the Commander knew that that was the last thing that Ivo needed in order to merge the dimensions. The thing was however, the Commander had no intention of that happening. Merging Earth and Mobius together would cause disastrous results, and somehow, he had to stop that from happening.

"You summoned me?" The Commander asked. Ivo nodded without turning to look at him.

"You haven't forgotten about Shadow, our little Android friend who eluded us?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. We've advertised him as a bounty so that a mercenary could find him and bring him to us," the Commander replied. Ivo nodded again.

"Yes, but that has not happened yet, has it? Which is why I have come up with a new plan to get him," he explained. He turned his gaze from the meteorite and walked over to a large screen on the wall, pressing a button next to it. The screen lit up, revealing a stiff, motionless Shadow, but he was in another room in the ship.

"Another copy of Shadow? But why?" The Commander demanded, being all ears now, realizing that this, too, could cause problems.

"Trust me, it will work, Doctor Jerome has done an excellent job programming these so that they will do our bidding without question," Ivo explained. The Commander's eyes widened in shock.

"They?" He asked. Ivo sighed impatiently and moved his hand across the screen, zooming the image out so that the Commander was looking at what seemed to be an entire army of Shadow clones. The Commander looked on in frozen shock. Ivo giggled, a high-pitched, uneven giggle.

"Isn't it marvelous? You will be responsible for supplying them with vehicles which have scanners that will pinpoint Shadow's location," he ordered. The Commander couldn't stop staring at the army of clones. Would if _they _went rogue, just like the first Android? This was getting out of control. The way the Commander saw it, Ivo was going to make them fail the task of wiping out the Heroes. Nevertheless, he saluted the mad genius.

"It will be done, Robotnik," he assured. Ivo silently smiled in return. As the Commander turned to leave, Ivo stopped him.

"Wait, I'd like to show you something," he said, motioning to a small table, where a walnut cream cake sat. Ivo walked over to it, and used a long knife to cut two slices.

"Now, watch," he said, and, using his human flesh arm, he went for one of the slices. Like a bullet, it shot away from him. Without looking at the Commander, Ivo then went for the second slice, using his metal arm, and without any problems, he was able to grasp the cake and take a bite out of it. The Commander shook his head.

"You'll have to show me that again," he said. Ivo looked up at him sharply.

"What?"

"I have walnut cream cake all over my face."**

*Shadow leaned forward in the seat of his motorcycle, which was labeled the Dark Rider, as he shot his way through the streets of Vortex. The sun's rays burned down over him, sweat streamed down his back and flew off in large droplets. For a week, at least he thought it had been that long, he had been searching for the remaining Chaos Emeralds, without success, but somehow, he felt that he was in the right place. Nobody had stopped him or gone after him. He had had a few close calls with G.U.N. soldiers patrolling several different villages, but nothing happened that had hindered him from continuing his journey.

Strapped to his back, was a large rifle that he had stolen from an armory in Mazuri, and, of course, the motorcycle he stole as well. The road was almost empty, save for a few cars that crossed by him, but didn't stop when they saw him. It didn't seem to matter which village he was in, Shadow would find his own face on posters tacked to the walls of bars and other random buildings. He looked in his rearview mirror, and almost collapsed in shock at what he saw. In the mirror, he could see another motorcycle trailing him, and the rider was him. Well, it wasn't really _him _of course, but someone that looked exactly like him, barely any differences at all, but this one had a vicious grin on his face, seeking a fight. Well, if it was a fight that his copy of him wanted, then a fight he was going to get.

Just then, he saw several more clones of him join the first copy, all with motorcycles, all with the determination to mow him down. Finding a turn in the street, Shadow swerved to the left, his pursuers followed suit, and when he looked in the mirror again, he saw that they had large laser rifles like him. He swerved his motorcycle over to the next lane, aimed his own laser rifle at one of the pursuing clones, and fired off a round. The large, blue bolt crashed into the front of the clone's motorcycle, and the entire thing exploded, sending the clone into the air. Shadow watched the remains of the motorcycle fly and blow towards the other motorcycles, which swerved left and right to avoid the flying debris. Looking forward again, Shadow saw that he was on a bridge now. There was a river below him.

Smiling to himself at the next move he had planned, Shadow immediately braked his motorcycle, watching the clones fly past him. Aiming his rifle again, he fired multiple shots at them, watching them fall of their motorcycles, their motorcycles careened out of control and crashed into others. Shadow nodded to himself in satisfaction and turned around to get away, but he felt a bullet smash into his back wheel, and immediately the motorcycle began to tremble, and swerve violently left and right. Flipping off of the motorcycle, he landed in front, aimed his rifle at it which was speeding straight towards him, and with his back to it he fired. The motorcycle exploded, debris flew in all directions behind him. Without a moment's hesitation, he began running. His feet took him across the street.

Having an idea, Shadow ran for the side of the bridge and then jumped. Several bullets whizzed around him when he did. He saw the river below him, and, suddenly he felt a sudden, overwhelming fear of the water. There was something about it that scared him. He felt himself falling, and he quickly tried to use his feet to get away through the air, but he continued falling until his feet landed on the water, and he desperately started using his feet again, and found himself running on water. Lasers from behind him continued to fly and strike the water behind him as he ran. He began to feel so confident now, as he allowed his feet to do the work. Water kicked up into the air behind his heels. Looking behind him, he was surprised to see his clones running on water after him, their laser rifles blazing as they pursued him.

Shadow growled, and, removing the two Chaos Emeralds he had found, he got an idea.

"Play time is over!" He shouted, then, as if on instinct, the Emeralds exploded into powerful lights, surrounding Shadow. He had stopped running, but he felt weightless on the water, never sinking. It was as if he could see not just in front of him, but behind him as well. The clones were so close now, and they didn't stop, as if two glowing Chaos Emeralds wasn't enough for them to stop pursuing him.

"Behold, the ultimate power!" Shadow yelled. The words left him without him even thinking them, again, as if it was on instinct. He felt his feet leave the water, and float just inches over it, and he felt an eruption of force explode from him. The next thing he knew was seeing his clones collapsing around him, or flying into the air and then falling into the river. Water erupted into the air everywhere as they fell in. Grinning, Shadow put the Chaos Emeralds back into the vest he had taken, and he continued running across the river, and then stopped when he saw a giant wave of water rising from the river and towering over him. In front of him, the water seemed to have a yellow glow emanating from it in front of the wave. He realized that when he stepped into that part of the water, he didn't sink. He felt weightless just like when he had used the power of the first two Emeralds on the clones of Shadow.

Cautiously approaching the roaring wave, he knew that this wave was not like any average one. Was it a gateway? Some kind of entrance to another world, perhaps? Reaching out with his finger, he touched the water. The water where he touched it exploded outward, creating a big hole. Yellow dust wafted out of the wave and materialized in Shadow's hand, creating a yellow Chaos Emerald. Shadow couldn't believe his luck! Was this because he was worthy? Was using the previous Chaos Emeralds to destroy his enemies the spark that showed that he was the one to take the Chaos Emeralds? He didn't know for sure, but the only thing that mattered was that he had the Emerald. Three down, four more to go. He was going to prove to the mysterious ghost that he was worthy to work for him, and, more importantly, he would get his memories back. He would learn who he is, where he came from, and what his purpose was.

The wave of water in front of him crashed down back into the river, the yellow glow vanished, and the river became normal. Shadow realized he must continue running to keep himself on top of the water. In one hand, he greedily held the yellow Chaos Emerald. Behind him, he did not see the explosion of purple mist erupt from where the wave had formed.

He briefly stopped when he saw something thrashing in the water calling for help. Curious, he approached it.**

**F: I never really planned on this story to even exist until I had finished the last one. Originally, Shadow wasn't even going to ****_show up _****in Volume III, but I felt it was really important to keep his story somewhat consistent so that the readers wouldn't kind of forget about him. For this series, consistency with key events was very important.**


	3. Chapter 3: In Between Realms

**To answer a guest's question asking me where Sonic the werehog is, I can answer that by saying that it'll turn up after a couple more chapters. The Werehog is also in Part One for those of you who haven't read Part One yet (and I strongly advise you do). When the Werehog does show up eventually, it's going to be pretty crazy! :)**

**The asterisk (*) symbol used once means the start of a new scene, and the asterisk symbol used TWICE signals the END of a scene.**

*Sonic walked down Liberty, a village that the Heroes used as a military camp for new recruits and rookies. The problem was that Amy was no rookie, nor was she a new recruit. She had been a part of their Freedom Fighter group for quite a while now, but now knowing that she was programmed by Ivo, the Chairman had thought it wise to send her through a training program that would discipline her in loyalty and destroy the part of her mind that was loyal to Ivo.

As Sonic crossed the street, his surroundings began to change. The buildings around him were fading away, being replaced by boulders and stones. The ground underneath him changed. The sky above him was turning from an afternoon, cloudy sky, to moonlit night. Sonic began to look all around him, realizing that he was not in Liberty anymore. He was in a rocky field now. There was no sign of grass or beautiful nature. It was all dreary and dark. Purple mist rose from different cracks in the ground, and yet somehow, they seemed to open wider and wider, like an earthquake that was happening very slowly. There was no sign of life. The air was deadly silent.

"Ah, welcome," a low, booming voice spoke behind him. Sonic whirled around to face a tall man with long, gray hair that extended down his back, but his face looked so young. His eyes just looked like small dots of purple mist circling around. Some of the mist even seemed to be drifting out of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sonic demanded. The stranger laughed. His laughter sounded ominous but almost dashing at the same time.

"I am the darkness underneath the world. I am the menace of everyone's nightmares. I am the mist," he replied. Then the purple mist reminded Sonic of what he had encountered in Chun-Nan.

"You're Dark Gaia," he said. The stranger shrugged.

"I'm called that, but here you must call me Quake," he demanded, his voice turning dangerously sharp. Sonic looked around him at the dark, empty field.

"Where exactly is _here_?" Sonic asked. Quake chuckled.

"You are in between two worlds, Mobius and another world, like a transition frozen in between. It is where me and my brother dwell as manifestations such as the way you see me now," he explained. Sonic's immediate instinct was that this man was evil and that he must be destroyed, but something kept him back. This villain was nothing like Ivo. So much power radiated from him. He _was _power. Dark power. No light came from this man. He was nothing but darkness and evil in the form of a man that looked neither old nor young.

"Follow me, I must not allow my brother to know you are here," Quake said. He turned around before Sonic could answer, and started walking across the open, barren field. The field seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, going nowhere. Where could Quake possibly be going? Sonic couldn't see any structure in this flat horizon. There were no mountains or hills. It was like a desert without the sand.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. Quake whirled around to face him, his purple eyes blazing a violet fire.

"Silence! My brother must not know you're here!" He hissed. Without waiting for Sonic to reply, he continued walking, and this time, Sonic decided it best to follow him. As the hedgehog walked, he began to see the purple mist form into figures, images both familiar and unfamiliar, similar to what he saw when he looked into the mist as a Werehog. Some of the things he had seen in the mist still didn't make any sense. He began to see that they were surrounded by cracks that radiated mist, which formed into figures.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked.

"The Time Zone, where the past, the present, and the future collide," Quake answered. Well, at least he made sense _there_, yet at the same time he didn't. Sonic looked at the misty figures, and grimaced. There were figures of all kinds of people such as the Chairman, Amy, Ivo, and Miles. He could see Shadow, Knuckles, and then there were unfamiliar figures, whom he could not recognize. But there was a problem with all these figures. Even the ones that Sonic had known as the good guys, his friends, were staring at him with cold, merciless eyes. Sonic jumped back when he saw the violet figure of Miles walk over to him.

"Don't you remember me, Sonic? You raised me. I considered you my big brother," he moaned. Scared, Sonic swiped his hand at the misty figure, and it vanished. When he turned around to face Quake, he saw instead, a misty figure of…himself.

Desperate now to get away from here, Sonic ran right through the figure, which exploded into scattered wisps of violet mist, and when he saw Quake again, he was standing in front of a tall tower. Sonic looked up the tower, and, even though there was not a single cloud in the sky, he couldn't see the top of the tower. It seemed to continue on into the sky and out of the atmosphere.

"Stop stalling! Inside, now!" Quake demanded, flinging the wooden door open.

"And how are you going to make me?" Sonic mocked. Quake raised his hand, and Sonic felt himself get jerked forward by some invisible force, similar to what he felt when Silver telekinetically pushed him around. He felt Quake's hand grab his neck.

"You will suffer greatly, hedgehog. You are so clueless, so broken. You have no memory at all of your past, and now, I will make sure that your memory never returns to you," he snarled. His purple, misty eyes blazed into Sonic's eyes.

"Stop!" A voice shouted behind them. Sonic felt Quake's grip completely lose him, and he fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw another stranger. This one, however, was much shorter than Quake. He wore a green medallion around his neck, and he looked younger than Quake, but he looked so weak, so frail. He wore a violet robe. When he spoke it was a very childish voice.

"Sonic, please excuse my brother," he said. Sonic looked at the man, and as if on instinct, he seemed to know exactly who, or what, he was.

"Light Gaia," he guessed. Light Gaia chuckled.

"Sure, but I am also known as Valor, and I would like to be addressed as such," he said.

"Oh, so you're basically just as stubborn as your brother is," Sonic remarked. Quake snorted behind him.

"You have no idea," he remarked.

"What's going on here? Why am I here?" Sonic demanded, growing impatient now.

"You are here because the time when the Prophecy will be fulfilled is drawing nearer now," Valor explained.

"So, I _am _the One in the prophecy?" Sonic asked, hoping that that old question would finally be answered.

"Well, I didn't say that. Whether you are the One or not, we know that you will play a part in it somehow," Valor said.

"So, even you two don't know who the One is," Sonic guessed.

"On the contrary, we know _exactly _how it's going to happen, but if we told you, then you could take advantage of it, and try to manipulate the events so that certain things wouldn't happen, even though they_ have_ to happen," Valor replied. Sonic couldn't understand that, even though Valor had said the meaning quite clear.

"Do you remember the words of the prophecy?" Valor asked. Of course Sonic remembered. How could he forget? The words had stuck to his mind and had haunted his dreams at night. It was almost like a menace now, plaguing his mind. Nodding, he quoted the prophecy:

_The weak will tremble_

_At evil's death blow_

_Until the One rises up_

_Its abilities unlike no other_

_A loved one shall make the choice_

_For the One to succeed_

"That is correct, however, as far as exactly how it happens could change depending on the relationship between me and my brother," Valor said. Sonic realized in shock that Valor hadn't opened his mouth when he talked. He had spoken in Sonic's mind to Sonic so that Quake couldn't hear him. Sonic looked between the soft face of Valor, and the hard, angry face of Quake, and gulped.**

**NOTES: I really wanted to go behind the scenes about Light Gaia and Dark Gaia and show that they are actually brothers. This was inspired by a book I had to read in school where these Indians talk about two gods who are brothers. One of them is good, and the other is evil and they can never agree with each other.**


	4. Chapter 4: Twists and Turns

**NOTES: Real quickly, I'd like to thank ChristianWolf99 for his (or her) support. I guarantee you that the wait for the questions to be answered will be absolutely well worth it. Just keep reading and have fun! Hopefully, those of you reading this story have already read Part One of Sonic Rising Revolution. It would help to understand later events. Additionally, all the chapters for this story have been written and even edited, so for me, it's just a matter of posting one chapter at a time. To get more out of the chapter below, I've actually taken one chapter and a half and put them together. Enjoy!**

**The asterisk (*) symbol used once signals the start of a new scene while the asterisk (*) symbol used TWICE signals the END of a scene.**

*"_Nick?_" _Amy asked_.

"_Yes_, _darling?_" _Nick replied._

"_I'm pregnant_."

"_That's_…_that's_…"

"_Nicky_, _are you alright?_"

"_Of course Amy, of course_. _It's just_…"

"_Too big for words?_"

"_That's a good way to put it_. _Yes_. _Amy_, _I'm so happy_."

Sonic startled awake. He was lying on the floor in a small room in the tower. He was still "in between worlds" as he was told, being kept by human manifestations of Light Gaia and Dark Gaia called Valor and Quake. Man, the life of a hedgehog was so convoluted.

No matter how many times he tried to sleep, he would receive dream after dream of events that had happened either in the past, present, and future. But the visions of the future were so faint and so complex, he couldn't really remember any of them, and he couldn't tell which visions were from the past or the present. In most of the events he saw, he was never actually there. The only vision that he knew for a fact was the past was the one when he was battling W and W.L on the training room floor on his first day aboard the _Trident_. He didn't think he would ever forget that day. He got up and stumbled over to the door. He knocked on it, wanting to ask these manifestations a few questions.**

*"No one receives any mercy when _I _come out from underneath the ground. Someone had already irritated me by removing three Chaos Emeralds from their spots," Quake said. As he spoke, he used the ancient Mobian tongue when the first generation rose on Mobius centuries ago. Valor stepped forward, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, who immediately slapped it away.

"You have no power over me brother. That hedgehog will be the very thorn in my side when I try to engulf Mobius," Quake snarled. Valor stepped back, and as he spoke, he too, spoke in the ancient Mobian tongue.

"We both know what part he'll play brother, and you cannot prevent that from happening," Valor insisted.

"Perhaps, but I plan to take as many as I can with me," Quake vowed. Valor shook his head in grief.

"I remember when we were true brothers. We agreed with each other, we got along with each other, but I have lost you to evil. I miss you brother," he muttered. Quake laughed.

"My mind was lost when I got along with _you_, brother," he snarled. The two of them stopped when they heard a faint knocking.

"It's the hedgehog," Quake snarled. Valor smoothed his violet robe.

"We've made him wait long enough. You shouldn't have brought him here," Valor replied. He walked away to go fetch Sonic.**

*Sonic walked into a large throne room, except, the difference with thisthrone room was that there were _two_ thrones. One was violet with a carving of a lion on the head of the throne, and the other was as black as night, with a carving of a serpent on the head. Sitting in the black throne was Quake. His hands were crossed, and his misty eyes were as dark and ominous as ever. Valor took his seat in the violet throne.

"We will not keep you here long, I assure you, but we want to make sure of some very important things," he explained. Sonic awkwardly stood, facing the two manifestations. He had so many questions, but now he remembered something. He could remember facing Niloc, a bounty hunter who claimed to have come from his past, and as he had fought him, the Sword Caliburn had materialized in his hand. When the fight was over, the Sword had just as quickly vanished. Sonic explained it to Valor.

"Does that indicate that I am the One? Like, was it some sign?" He asked.

"It was a sign, yes, that you will be involved in the prophecy in a way, whether it be the One, the loved one mentioned in the prophecy, or someone that will play a different role," Valor explained.

"So now I know that I'm involved _somehow_," Sonic said, relief dawning within him. Valor nodded. Next to him, Quake snorted in derision.

"The prophecy's results will be determined by who wins my challenge," Quake declared. Valor looked at his brother in confusion.

"Challenge?" He asked. Sonic jumped in surprise when he saw a long sword quickly materialize in Quake's hand.

"You have been challenged, brother," Quake snarled. Valor stood up from his throne.

"No, brother! It cannot be done! A duel between me and you will only upset the prophecy's results, and everything won't go as it has been foretold!" He cried. Quake laughed.

"It matters not to me. As I told you before, I plan to take as many as I can with me," he vowed. Sonic wanted to do something. He had to stop Quake, who had obviously gone crazy. But so much power surrounded him, he couldn't dare lash out at him. A sword formed in Valor's hand. His eyes were filled with grief. His glowing eyes were a dark gray now, swirling around like Quake's.

"Brother, I'm giving you one last chance, I beg you!" Valor begged, his face contorted in sorrow. Quake only laughed.

"Try me," he challenged, and he jumped at Valor, his sword raised over his head. The two swords embraced each other in one loud, sharp clang, which caused the ground to tremble underneath Sonic's feet.

"I will not fight you brother!" Valor shouted. Quake still grinned, his face showed off so much greed and hate.

"Now you will see what I am capable of!" He shouted. He twirled around and clashed his sword against Valor's sword once again. Sonic found an opportunity to attack Quake. Propelling his feet forward, Sonic attempted to trip the villain, but Quake had his hand already raised. Sonic felt himself get helplessly flung backwards across the throne room. His head slammed against the floor. Bright lights burst in front of his eyes. Above him, he saw a misty figure of Ivo Robotnik. He had a roboticized arm that reached out toward him.

"_Hedge_-_hog_!" He screamed. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, replaced by a form of Amy, but she was wearing something on her head.

"_Begin the procedure_," she said. Without much of a reason, Sonic reached out for the ghost, but it vanished before he could touch it. Staggering up before more premonitions could appear, he saw the two brothers dueling their way across the throne room. Sonic realized in horror that there was a tear across the side of Valor's robe. He was wounded! Valor had been injured in the fight! Would that affect the results of the prophecy or how exactly it would happen? Quake was laughing now. His laughter echoed across the large room. Getting his feet ready again, Sonic charged at the villain, his feet barely touching the ground. Sonic found himself laughing as he ran. It felt so good to do it. It was an ability that he felt so proud to have, and it was almost like a stress reliever. If he succeeded this, maybe it would get rid of a _lot _of stress, not just for him, but for the entire planet of Mobius as well.

He jumped over Valor, and his foot crashed into Quake's head, sending the man flying backward, and he slammed into the wall, and with one quick scream, he vanished in a purple mist. Sonic smiled at his success, but his smile vanished when he looked at Valor. Valor's face was full of grief, and his hand clutched his wounded side. He fell over onto his healthy side. Sonic ran over to him.

"You're going to be alright," he said. Valor nodded.

"I won't die, but I won't be present for a few days. I will be weak matter deep underground, until the prophecy is fulfilled," he admitted. As he spoke, a tear ran down his cheek and splashed onto the ground underneath him.

"What's changed? Will everything go as intended?" Sonic demanded. Valor sadly shook his head.

"As to how it will happen has slightly changed. Who the One is, has not changed," he confessed.

"What _has _changed? Can't you at least tell me _that _much?" Sonic demanded. He began to get desperate now, as he realized that his surroundings were slowly changing again like they did when he first came here. His voice sounded far away, and Valor's voice was slowly fading.

"Tell me!" Sonic screamed, grabbing Valor by the shoulders, ready to shake him. But even Valor's shoulders were slowly disappearing.

"Sonic, you are not the One! You will be involved, but you're not…" Then, Valor's voice completely faded to nothing. Sonic could no longer see him. When he looked up, he realized he was back in Liberty Village. Several men stopped and stared at Sonic, curious as to why he was bent down in the middle of the street, in a position as if he was gripping something with both hands. Embarrassed, Sonic dropped his hands to sides. His face burned in humiliation.**

*"Sonic, we had been looking for you for hours!" Amy scolded Sonic as he walked down the street, just a few minutes after he had come back from, in between worlds, apparently. Sonic felt his throbbing head.

"That long? Surely I wasn't gone _that _long," he complained. Amy punched him in the shoulder.

"Well you were, Sonic! I was getting so worried and I was going around telling everybody! I was getting _so _worried, I was using my hammer to smash everybody's lunch so that they could get up and go find you!" Amy ranted. Sonic was only half-listening to all this. He had way too much on his mind to be listening to Amy complain about his absence, which wasn't _his _fault in the first place.

"Sorry, Amy, I was…taken. It's hard to explain, it's complicated," Sonic admitted. Amy snorted.

"I don't care how complicated it was Sonic hedgehog! Don't scare me like that again!" She yelled. As Sonic continued feeling his head, something came to his mind.

"Amy, have you, um…have you tried wiping your memory about the fact that you were…"

"No, not yet, but I will," Amy replied. Sonic stopped.

"Amy, don't do that. The Chairman accepted you the way you are, and he's welcomed you into the team despite what you've done. Isn't that enough?" He demanded. Amy looked down at the ground, silent for a moment. As Amy was speaking again however, Sonic was looking across the street, toward the end of the village. There, he saw a hooded figure leaning against a building. He couldn't see the top half of the stranger's face, but even from where he was standing, he could see that familiar grin. It was the mischievous grin of Ivo Robotnik. Sonic's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Was he imagining this? Or had Ivo really somehow gotten past security? Sonic felt like reporting the really weak security to the Chairman, because the village had somehow allowed two mercenaries in and now, the man himself. The very person that the Heroes of Today were trying so desperately to apprehend.

"Hold on, Amy, I'll be back," Sonic said, trying to dismiss himself.

"Where are you going _now_?" Amy demanded.

"I'll be around," Sonic said dismissively.

"How will I know that?"

"Relax, it's me."**

*Sonic cautiously approached Ivo, his feet probably walking slower than they ever have, which was normally not normal for his feet. They were used to going fast.

"What are you doing here, eggman?" Sonic asked. He felt a mechanical hand seize him by the neck and felt himself get pulled around a corner in between two buildings.

"Hey, what gives?" Sonic demanded when Ivo let go of him. He watched the villain push his hood back from over his head. Somehow, his face didn't look the same. It used to be calm, collected, and straight, but now it looked like a mess. His glasses were crooked, sliding down the bridge of his nose. He wore a red lab suit and his hair was a terrible mess. Though it looked like he wasn't trying to smile, one side of his mouth twitched up to form a brief smile.

"Don't call me that!" He sneered. Sonic shrugged.

"You were the one that suggested I call you that," he pointed out.

"My first mistake," Ivo growled.

"Say _what_?" Sonic asked playfully. Ivo grunted, and then began using a cybernetic arm to dig into the pocket of his suit. Sonic stared at the arm, dread rising up in his throat.

"What'd you do?" Sonic asked. Ivo growled.

"Looks gruesome, huh? You were the one who gave me the arm, hedgehog," he said. Sonic had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't give him that. He looked down, and gasped when he saw that the mad genius also had a cybernetic leg. Interestingly, it twitched like a human leg. Electric sparks went off from a tangled mess of wires that dangled out of a small, open compartment in the leg.

"Ah, there, you see what happens to people when you play around with my machines? I hope you've learned a lesson, but I'm not through teaching it to you," Ivo said. Finally, he pulled out a small, glass box which contained two small things. Ivo handed Sonic the box, and when Sonic looked inside, he saw a blue strand of hair. Or was it fur? He also saw a strand of hair that was a brown color.

"That is a small sample of your fur, and the other…" Ivo paused, and Sonic could hear a high-pitched giggle erupt from the villain's throat, "…is a sample of your Chairman's hair."

"Why?" Sonic asked. Ivo laughed again, his voice sounding so cracked and high-pitched.

"I want you to go back to your cruiser and have them analyzed. You might be surprised with what you find," he said. Sonic looked down at the box again. How would Ivo have been able to retrieve a sample of his fur? Of course. When he and Amy were captured in the desert and he was knocked out, there was definitely a possibility that he had taken a sample of his fur. Then, there was the Chairman…

"I must go, I don't want to start a fight. That's for later," Ivo said, then, before Sonic could say a word, the doctor slinked off, throwing his hood over his head and walking quickly away into the open field outside the village.

That was weird.**


	5. Chapter 5: Self-Destruct

**To answe ChristianWolf99's question as to who exactly is the One mentioned in the last chapter, I can't answer that yet. It's part of the mystery. In due time.**

**As usual, you should know what the asterisk symbol means at this point.**

*"I am sorry sir, but all personal profiles that belong to the Chairman are password-locked, and I am not authorized to give the password away," SEGA-64 explained. Sonic sighed as he sat in front of the Chairman's personal computer in his office. The Chairman was gone, and had foolishly left the door open. Not too long ago, they had had a spy in their midst, so it was confusing why the Chairman wasn't taking extra security measures. Sonic could see the screens of security cameras that showed most areas of the _Trident_, and in one of them, he could see the Chairman going back into the direction of his office.

"Well, is there anything at all that you know personally about the Chairman?" Sonic asked.

"Information about…"

"Please, stop being a stupid computer for one minute, and talk like a normal, living being, will you?" Sonic asked, impatiently.

"Acknowledged. But I do not have any personal information about the Chairman that I can share with you, I am sorry," the computer replied. Sonic nodded.

"It's okay, it's cool. Hey, can you do one more thing for me?"

"Of course."

"I need an analysis on these DNA samples," Sonic said, carefully placing the fur sample and the hair sample on a tray on the side of the computer.

"Acknowledged. Scanning…" Sonic watched a green light pop out of the side of SEGA and slowly move over the two strands. A beeping sound followed.

"Well?" Sonic asked, anxious now.

"The two DNA samples match, sir," the computer reported. Sonic sat back in the chair, both of his hands anxiously trembled.

"You mean they carry the same DNA traits?" Sonic asked.

"That is correct."

"So that means that the ones who possess this same DNA…they're related somehow?"

"Affirmative."**

*For several minutes, Sonic was deathly silent. His jaw remained open for too long now, causing it to ache. Had he heard this computer right? Was it possible that maybe this thing had a glitch? How could this be? The Chairman wasn't even a hedgehog. Or maybe…

"Self-destruct in exactly five minutes."

"What? I'm sorry S, I thought you said 'self-destruct in exactly five minutes," Sonic said.

"Affirmative, sir. Self-destruct in four minutes, fifty seconds," the computer said. Sonic immediately sat forward, completely scared now.

"_What_? You mean the whole ship's just gonna blow up?" Sonic demanded, his hands feeling very tempted to reach out and smash the computer.

"Affirmative," S replied.

"W-well, isn't there some way to reverse that?" Sonic asked.

"I am sorry, sir, it was programmed into me. The effects are irreversible." Sonic jumped up from the chair. He had to warn everybody. Why didn't the Chairman ever find out about this? More importantly, who programmed the computer to self-destruct? Running out of the room, he ran right into the Chairman.

"Did _you _tell your computer to blow this whole ship up?" Sonic demanded. The Chairman's eyes widened in shock, but it wasn't guilty shock.

"Blow the ship up? How?" He demanded.

"Your computer is rigged to self-destruct this entire cruiser!" Sonic screamed. The Chairman's jaw dropped.

"Oh no…"

"Yeah oh no! We have to get everybody off this ship in less than five minutes!" Sonic shouted. The Chairman scrambled into his office, tapped a few keys on a pad, and spoke through a speaker.

"Attention, everyone! This is Chairman Neeko! Evacuate this cruiser now! It's going to self-destruct!" He shouted. All around him, Sonic could hear sounds of panic at the news.

"Get everyone out of here! I'll catch up!" The Chairman shouted from over his shoulder. Sonic nodded and ran through the hallway, watching agents run down the same direction as him, desperate to get off-ship. He saw Mario and Luigi running and W and W.L running next to them. He saw Daisy and Peach, Amy and Miles, and other soldiers he hadn't really had the privilege to be acquainted with yet. He was determined to get them off the cruiser safely, but he was also worried about the Chairman. Even though he seemed to be hiding something from him, it still mattered to him that _he _was safe. He ran next to Rosalina, their lookout on stealth missions.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Sonic shouted. After a couple turns, they finally made it through the door into the hangar, where all the ships were waiting. Agent after agent jumped into their ship, firing them up and lifting off and out of the _Trident_.

"Sonic, come with me!" Sonic heard Miles shout to him. Sonic turned to see the yellow fox with the twin tails motion for him to get into his plane.

"The Tornado, get in!" Miles yelled. Deciding he had no time to look for a different ship, Sonic jumped into the passenger's cockpit, and felt the plane lift off and fly out.

"Thanks Miles!" Sonic shouted over the noise of the blowing winds. Suddenly, Sonic felt his stomach jerk forward when the ship jerked. He had a feeling that that was intentional.

"I _hate _that name," Miles sneered. He dipped the plane lower, trying to keep up with the rest of the ships.

"Call me Tails."**

*After meeting at the rendezvous point that the Chairman had appointed, the first thing that Sonic did was walk over to Amy to give her a piece of his mind.

"Were you the one that blew the ship up?" Sonic demanded. Amy whimpered, which made Sonic even angrier.

"I swear, I didn't do it Sonic!" She begged.

"Leave her alone," a familiar voice said behind Sonic. Sonic turned around with teeth bared and fists clenched to see the Chairman approach him. Amy wept when she saw him.

"Chairman!" Amy cried out, and she ran towards him, her arms open wide, ready to embrace him. The Chairman bent down onto his knees and returned the embrace. Amy ran into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's okay Amy, everything will be okay. I'm here," he said gently. His voice carried so much love and compassion that it even made Sonic soften up a little.

"She had nothing to do with it Sonic. I think we have another traitor," the Chairman admitted. Sonic took one step forward.

"Oh, okay, let's see, how about _you_," he said. Behind him, he heard Mario shout out Luigi's name.

"Where's my brother?" Mario asked. Everybody looked around, but nobody could see Luigi. In fact, they couldn't find W and W.L either.

"Not good," the Chairman groaned, desperately looking around.

"What are we going to do?" Tails asked. There was a terrible moment of silence as the Chairman pondered this.

"Come, let's head for Ivo's former empire. We'll see what we could do at this point," he finally decided. As Sonic thought about this, something struck his mind.

"Hey, wait a minute, did you forget to get Silver off the ship?" Sonic asked. The Chairman frowned.

"When I went to go fetch him, he was gone. His cell was completely empty."

"Hey, don't go without _me_," someone behind the Chairman said. Everybody turned to face Knuckles the Echidna.**

**NOTES: It's always tons of fun to write scenes where the characters learn something really shocking, which will lead to a real big shocker in the future. It was also fun to have Miles Prower reveal his nickname, which all Sonic fans are very familiar with. Miles' reaction to his real name had echoes of the ****_Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog _****TV series, which was really cool.**


	6. Chapter 6: The End is Near

**The asterisk (*) symbol thing is something you know about by now. Enjoy! **

*"Commander."

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Right after I get dressed, sir?" The Commander asked, standing in his private quarters in his underwear. Ivo paused.

"Um, okay. Sorry."**

*Everybody stood around a table inside a former lab in Ivo-Land. The roboticizers stood in the room untouched. Nobody dared to go near them. Shortly before, Knuckles had had a private conversation with the Chairman, but the exact nature of it was never shared.

"Robotnik is sending everything he's got to destroy us. We're being surrounded by his troops, and we need to think up a strategy to fight back," the Chairman said.

"How could we trust him?" Sonic asked, motioning to Knuckles. Knuckles sighed.

"I'm not evil Sonic. I've just made some bad decisions," he said.

"We _all _do, Knuckles. I should know. Let us begin," the Chairman said. Then, the Chairman removed a handheld device from his pocket, and plugged it into a slot built into the table next to a control panel.

"Nicole, bring up an image of the city," the Chairman commanded. To Sonic's surprise, the device spoke back.

"Accessing, Chairman."**

*Luigi looked down at the storage facility below, dread rising up in his chest more and more. The security personnel below had assumed that since they passed as Heroes, they meant no harm. W.L stood next to him, popping his knuckles and grunting as a way to show his excitement. W turned around in the pilot's seat of the ship.

"It's quite simple, really. Get off, get in the facility, take the crate with Project 60 inside, and get out. You have the proper permit codes to get in, so don't worry about having to make a mess," he said. They landed, and W.L stepped off. Luigi didn't move.

"It's either you cooperate, or you lose your brother again," W threatened. Sighing, Luigi followed W.L.**

*Ivo anxiously watched as the G.U.N. forces emptied out of _The Shunned Dealer_, flying off in ships to attack the city from the sky. Soldiers with jetpacks jumped out of the ships. Ivo was about to laugh, but a sharp, terrible pain in his roboticized arm caused him to sink his teeth into his lower lip and grip his shoulder in agony. Why did his metal arm hurt like that?

No matter. Ivo planned to abduct Amy and take from her the piece of meteorite around her neck to use it to complete the restoration of the meteorite. Earth and Mobius would be merged together and the humans would destroy the Mobians. Ivo could find Amy, his former wife, and they could be together again.**

*The Commander holstered his pistol and smoothed his suit. If there was to be a good time to apprehend Ivo and use the meteorite to somehow reverse the effects so that he and his men could simply just return to Earth, it would be _now_.

"_The effects can be reversed_. _A little manipulating and toying here and there_, _and then_, _well_, _we will just have to wait and see_," the Commander could remember Doctor Jerome explain.**

*"Here they come!"

Sonic was ready now more than he ever was in the parts of his life he could remember. He could worry about his forgotten past later. It was time to engage in the present. The darkening sky above him was heralding a coming storm. Lightning flashed over Ivo's large cruiser, _The Shunned Dealer_, and thunder roared over Sonic's head. Drops of rain began to pelt the hedgehog's body. Their men were positioned everywhere. On the roof, in between buildings, on helicopters. Rifles, pistols, and snipers were aimed at the enemy everywhere. Sonic could see the G.U.N. ships shooting towards them, and Miles, oops, _Tails_, was leading his flight squad to engage them. G.U.N. soldiers began landing on the ground now, immediately firing at Hero soldiers as they ran to invade the city.

_Now_.

Sonic the hedgehog charged, his feet sending him speeding across the field toward the enemy. Enemy fire desperately tried to catch him off guard, but Sonic's feet kept moving, gaining speed each second, faster than the speed of light, as a lot of people had said. He felt his feet fly against the face of a soldier, then whirl around, kicking across another. Then, he ran around a soldier's feet, grabbed him by one foot and spun the soldier around, flinging him towards two more soldiers, sending all three of them off their feet.**

*Luigi was surprised to see that the security guards were already down. Even though he was wearing a helmet, Luigi could tell that even W.L was confused. Had someone from the G.U.N. forces already beaten them to the facility? He watched W.L run towards the door to the facility, which was lying on the ground, twisted up and smoking. He removed his plasma pistol from his holster, and cautiously stepped in, motioning Luigi to follow him.

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked. W.L glared at him from behind his helmet.

"Okay, okay, gees, it would be nice if you talked at least a _little _bit," Luigi said.

"Shut up," W.L growled. Luigi was completely taken off-guard by that.

"Well, at least you said _something_," he mocked. Stepping inside, the two of them walked cautiously into the large room, which was the only room in the facility. Crates and boxes littered the place, but were all organized and put in special areas. Signs on the walls above the crates marked what was inside. Some were marked as a number of different projects such as: Project 56, which was, in the end, a special sniper rifle that W.L didn't go anywhere without taking. Seeing a sign marked Project 38, Luigi shuddered. That project happened to be an interrogation tool that caused such terrible effects that an assassin from the G.U.N. forces had ended up in the medical center onboard the _Trident_. Finally, Luigi saw one sign marked: Project 60.

"Over there," he pointed out to W.L. A noise came from W.L's throat that sounded almost like excitement. But just as they were about to get over to it, a voice interrupted them.

"You two shouldn't be in here."**

*As Sonic continued fighting, something felt terribly wrong. As the storm over the city got fiercer, the ground was getting fiercer as well; and what he meant by _that _was that the ground was trembling violently, like a coming earthquake.

_Oh no_.

He had to warn everybody! If everyone didn't get off that area, they would be swallowed up in the ground as Dark Gaia rose. Quake's, or more accurately Dark Gaia's words echoed through Sonic's head.

_I plan to take as many as I can with me_.

Fear crept up Sonic's back and made his head ache. Turning his back on the enemy, he began speeding his way across the field, shouting at everybody as he went.

"Everyone, get out of the city! Dark Gaia will rip the ground apart and send you in! Can't you feel the ground?" Sonic shouted. Everybody began taking notice, and was beginning to panic as well as they felt the ground violently shake underneath their feet.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted his friend's name, but there was no answer. She was nowhere to be seen.**

*Ivo pulled Amy along with him back to a cloaked ship to take her back to _The Shunned Dealer_. She didn't have the rock, but he still planned to reprogram her so that her loyalty was to him again. Pushing her into the passenger's seat, he climbed into the pilot's seat and fired up the engines.**

*The Commander marched across the hallway of _The Shunned Dealer_, ready to put his plan into action. Several armed soldiers marched behind him, knowing full well their mission. Apprehend their own leader Ivo Robotnik.

When the Commander entered the lab, the same one where Ivo was almost roboticized, he was surprised to see Ivo in front of a control panel, sweat streaming down his face, his greedy eyes set on Amy inside a roboticizer. Clearing his throat, the Commander tried to speak.

"Ivo Robotnik, you are…"

"_Silence_!" Ivo screamed in a high-pitched shriek. The Commander stood back looking back and forth at Amy and Ivo.

"Oh, I've waited a long time for this! _Fire_!" Ivo screamed. Then, he pressed the button to activate the roboticizer.**

**NOTES: It was so much fun to write Ivo's personality slowly transitioning into Eggman's. The pain in his roboticized arm, his crazy ambition to merge Earth and Mobius together, and his hatred towards Sonic for what he thought he did to him drove him to become this "mad genius". The beginning of this story was edited a bit for this edition to fix continuity issues.**


	7. Chapter 7: War

**What a ride this chapter and the next chapter will be for you readers! Get ready for big twists and crazy action! Again, hopefully you readers have already read Part One, because it would increase the impact of what's to come in the next chapter. In the next chapter, you will learn the identity of the One! Is it Sonic, or someone else? Keep reading!**

*The storm was getting dangerously worse. Lightning struck the ground and thunder roared so loud across the field that Sonic's ears rang. Thankfully, he had cleared everybody out of the city, including the Chairman. The only one who had been unaccounted for was Amy. Where was she?

"I knew this would happen, Sonic," Knuckles said behind him over the noise of the storm and G.U. . Sonic whirled around to face him.

"What do you mean you _knew_?" Sonic demanded, his voice rising as he spoke.

"_I _was the one that introduced this field to Ivo in the first place. You were all _fools _to take this city. Dark Gaia was going to begin his rise here, and a majority of Robotnik's forces would've been destroyed!" Knuckles said. Sonic growled.

"But why didn't you warn us? We could've all been destroyed!" Sonic screamed. Knuckles smiled. His eyes turned a solid purple.

"He told me not to tell you."

Sonic knew that Knuckles was under Dark Gaia's control somehow. He lashed out at Knuckles. His foot crashed into Knuckles' chest, sending the Echidna flying backwards. Glaring at him, Knuckles got up and ran at Sonic, one hand curling into a spiked fist. Sonic ducked from the deadly swing, and tripped Knuckles back onto the ground, fist ready to go down onto Knuckles' chest again. Knuckles rolled away and kicked his feet upward into Sonic's face. Sonic flew backwards, doing a quick flip, and then landing on all fours, letting out a bloodcurdling scream. He immediately stopped, and realized that he was a Werehog again. He saw the shock on Knuckles' face, which made him smile.

"You've really done it this time," Sonic mocked. Knuckles grinned in return.

"I've fought you when you were in that form once, and I _can _do it again," he vowed, posing his fists as a challenge.**

*The Commander stared in amazed shock as the dome of the roboticizer that Amy was trapped in exploded. Shards of glass rained everywhere. Several imbedded into Ivo's metal arm. The beam in the roboticizer fired down onto the empty spot where Amy once was. Standing right outside the spot was Amy, with her large hammer in her hand again.

"Look out!" The Commander shouted, aiming his pistol at Amy and firing off a few rounds, all of them deflected by Amy's hammer. Suddenly, Amy burst into flames, but she didn't burn.

"My gosh!" The Commander screamed, dropping his pistol in shock. The soldiers behind him backed away.

"Uh, we're going to need a fire extinguisher," one of them said. The Commander watched Amy launch herself at Ivo, who jumped backward, his face completely pale in shock and fear for his life. Drawing his pistol, he desperately fired at the mad hedgehog whom he had made the mistake of creating.

"You're no match for the greatest genius in the wo…" But no one got to hear him finish his claim as he was struck full on in the chest by Amy's hammer, sending him across the room.

"Stun him, Commander!" Ivo ordered as he tried to get back up. The Commander sighed, realizing that maybe this wasn't the best time to arrest Ivo after all. Aiming his plasma pistol at Amy, set for stun, he fired. The bolt hit Amy squarely in the back. The pink hedgehog landed on the floor, letting go of her hammer.**

*W.L and Luigi turned around to see the familiar figure of Koopa standing there, his smile wide, and his eyes large and greedy. In one hand, he held a suitcase.

"Project 60 is mine," he said. Next to Luigi, W.L posed himself for a fight, ready to engage the villain.

"W.L, wait…" But Luigi failed to stop the agent. W.L jumped toward Koopa, fists ready to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Koopa swung his suitcase at him, bashing W.L right in the face as he came near, his fist in striking range. W.L stumbled backward. He quickly righted himself and then charged at the villain again. He managed to punch the suitcase out of Koopa's hand. Koopa blocked all of W.L's moves, as they fought across the room, fists moving so quickly Luigi couldn't keep up with it all. At this point, he wondered what to do. W.L had obviously gone mad, as well as his brother who had somehow miraculously recovered from the virus that he was infected by a week ago. So, technically, W and W.L were not the good guys anymore. Then there was Koopa, who was absolutely villain, who had worked for the G.U.N. forces since the beginning.

_So what_'_s it going to be, Luigi_?**

*Sonic pressed his attacks harder and harder, his claws flying as he fought the crazed Echidna. Knuckles laughed as he defended himself from the monster that Sonic had become once again.

"You are slow, hedgehog. You have not improved since the last time I fought you," he mocked. Sonic tried not to listen. He knew that Dark Gaia energy was exploding out of the ground behind them, but at this point, he didn't care. The first thing he was going to do was to get rid of this Echidna. Finally, Sonic's foot kicked Knuckles so hard, he flew backwards, this time, right through Dark Gaia itself, which was rising out of the ground now from large gaps in the ground. Buildings from Ivo-Land tipped over and fell into these cracks. Sonic could hear the buildings falling apart and crashing down. Dark Gaia was massive, almost reaching up to the ends of the sky. Large tubes of Dark energy spiraled around, tipping tanks and G.U.N. soldiers over, who had halted on the other side of the cracks. Dark Gaia had many eyes, four arms, and his body was almost everywhere.

Then, as if on instinct, Sonic the Werehog ran for _The Shunned Dealer_.**

*Ivo cackled as he placed an unconscious Amy into the roboticizer.

"Sir, there is an intruder in the ship!" A soldier cried through the speaker on the wall. Ivo growled, and held his finger on a button to talk into his own speaker.

"How can someone so easily board my ship?" He demanded.

"He just…he just jumped into the hangar…we…no…" Ivo heard the soldier scream, and then, there was only static. Ivo chuckled.

"The hedgehog."

Ivo turned to the closed doors of the lab. Something crashed into it, protruding a chunk of the door out. The banging continued, until finally, the door broke off its hinges and flew across the room, violently knocking Ivo's bowl of cereal to the floor in the process.

"Wonderful," Ivo commented, then looked up, and through the thick smoke came something that looked more like a wolf than a hedgehog, and there was no smile on this foe's face.

"Eggman," the wolf grunted. Ivo gasped, realizing that the wolf he was looking at was Sonic the hedgehog. Or, more accurately, Sonic the Werehog. He liked that name. It made him sound festive.

"Well, well, nice haircut Sonic. You're just in time, Werehog, I was just about ready to—_ow_!" Ivo broke off as he felt himself get hit in the chest and thrown against the wall so hard, it dented behind him. He looked up through blurry vision, watching the Werehog approach him.**

*Inside his mind, Sonic struggled with his inner self. His leftover anger with Amy's betrayal, and the Chairman's secrets spurred him forward. But it made a bad taste in his mouth that caused him to stop approaching the mad genius. He shook his head. This wasn't right. He was becoming like Silver now. He was fighting for the right reasons, but not doing it the right way. He was becoming like a monster, almost like Ivo and Silver, and that was not who Sonic the hedgehog was.

Before he had time to react, a blast of electric energy smashed into him, sending him flying and hitting his head so hard, everything went black.**

*The One didn't even have to struggle to pull the Sword out of the stone. It willingly submitted to its hand, and the One stood in awe as he or she held the Sword, which reflected off the rays of sun cutting through the dark storm clouds. This was it. This was the One's moment, and he or she only had one shot at this. Now that he or she had the Sword, it was time to rescue Sonic.**

**NOTES:** **I did some editing with Knuckles in this story. In the original, Knuckles was not put under Dark Gaia's control. He was noble up until Dark Gaia began to rise. Don't worry, he's not dead.**


	8. Chapter 8: The One

**Alright, this is it, prepare to have your minds blown! If you haven't read Part One of Sonic: Rising Revolution yet, read it now. Thank you for the support, particularly ChristianWolf99! Tell me what you guys think immediately after reading this. It's some pretty crazy stuff.**

*Luigi tore open a random crate that looked promising. Pulling out a bomb, he was ready to set it off and throw it at the two combatants, but stopped short when he saw that the bomb he was holding had eyes. Small white eyes with no pupils, and on top of that, this little thing had small feet as well.

_Oh mamma-mea_.

At least this bomb didn't have an actual face with a mouth and expressions. It made poor Luigi feel better. Looking at the crate where he had taken the bomb from, he noticed it was labeled: B-bombs. What in the name of the Mushroom Land called a bomb B-bombs?

"I can't do it," Luigi decided aloud, tossing the bomb back into the crate. He shrieked when he looked up to see W.L remove a hidden B-bomb from his holster, trigger it, and throw it at Koopa. Koopa leaped out of the way. The bomb exploded, sending crates flying into the air, spilling its contents as they fell.**

*Sonic woke up to see Ivo at the control panel yet again, ready to roboticize Amy. When Sonic felt his head, he realized he was no longer a Werehog, and hopefully it would remain that way. Staggering up, he began to rush quickly over to the villain, ready to end this once and for all. He helplessly flew backwards yet again when a sudden bolt of electricity crashed into his chest.

"Oh no, no, no," Ivo mocked, approaching him with a device in his hand. Sonic gritted his teeth, trying so hard to get up, but Ivo only unleashed more electricity to engulf his body. Just then, behind him, the wall began to tear outward, until a large, gaping hole formed. Dark Gaia energy was blowing everywhere.

"Dark Gaia is going to take this whole ship down, Eggman," Sonic pointed out. But Ivo wasn't finished with him. He hurtled even more electricity to smash into him. Sonic screamed under the terrible pain, and he felt like he was about to give in completely when suddenly, the electricity stopped. He could still feel the intense heat of the energy, but it was being hurtled at something else. He looked up and saw Chairman Neeko. In his hand, he held the Sword Caliburn.

"That's enough, Robotnik!" Neeko shouted. The electric bolts didn't seem to be affecting him at all. They continued to spread through his body, but he still stood unmoving and unaffected. Ivo turned a dial on his device, causing the electric bolts to grow stronger. Then, he noticed the rock around the Chairman's neck.

"You can never defeat me! I will take that piece of meteorite and merge the dimensions!" He screamed. Sonic heard the Chairman sigh.

"It grieves me that you are willing to kill your best friend."**

*Luigi watched Koopa stagger up from the crates, a plasma rifle in his hand.

"This is a de-evolving gun. It will turn you into something different," he jeered. W.L roared, and charged at Koopa again. He dodged a blast from Koopa's rifle, aiming a fist at the man's head. Koopa jumped, striking the butt of the rifle across W.L's head, then slamming the whole rifle upon his head. W.L fell. Luigi whirled around when he saw a window explode, Dark Gaia energy pouring in.**

*Knuckles ran for his life. He had to get away from here. No more getting mixed up with Sonic. He had surely lost all of Sonic's trust in him _now_. He didn't know what had come over him. One minute he was ready to fight alongside the Heroes, then the next he was trying to kill Sonic. That great hit Sonic gave him had knocked him out of the strange hypnosis he was in. Now he had to leave before anybody spotted him.**

*"How _dare _you say that!" Ivo screamed. The Chairman sighed again.

"But it's true."

Glaring terribly at him, Ivo sent another bolt of electricity at the Chairman, who was struck and flung across the room. Sonic watched as he landed, and when he did, he did not look the same. He was a female hedgehog now, dark purple fur with a dress like a princess.

"Oh, Nick…" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Ivo's jaw dropped.

"I know that voice…" He said quietly.**

*W burst into the room, and in the nick of time too. Dark Gaia energy had beG.U.N. to invade the outside, and as he entered the facility, he could see that it was invading the inside of the facility as well. He could see Luigi staring in shock at the intense fight between Koopa and W.L despite the energy that was surrounding them now.

"W.L, get out of there! Grab a sample of Project 60 and let's get out of here!" W screamed. But his brother paid no heed to his warnings. Instead, he pressed his attacks on Koopa further and further. W could see Koopa getting weaker and weaker as he defended himself from W.L. W was about to run forward to stop the fight when suddenly, he felt his feet snag onto something. He looked down to see tubes of Dark Gaia energy wrapping around his legs, beginning to tighten its grip more and more, locking his legs together in a helpless trap. He heard a terrible voice screaming inside his head.

_I will take as many as I can with me_.**

*"Amy…" Ivo slowly said, looking at the female hedgehog that lay in the spot where she had been flung. Sonic blinked. He was _not _expecting that at all. So, the One happened to be the Chairman, who wasn't even a man. Valor hadn't prepared Sonic for something like _this_.

"My name is Aleena now. That was my name after we got separated," the female hedgehog explained. Ivo sank to his knees, his mouth still wide open in shock.

"Nick, leave our son alone," she insisted. Ivo looked at Sonic in horror. Sonic was just as shocked and surprised as he was.

"My…my _son_?" Ivo spat out. Aleena nodded.

"I was chosen to be the One in the prophecy by the Oracle of Delphius who's able to speak with Valor. When you, Nick, fell into the whirlpool that took you to Mobius, I went in after you. When I arrived I found myself in this body and met the Oracle. He told me about the prophecy, and I gave birth to you Sonic very shortly afterwards. I was pregnant with you on that day when I lost Nick," she explained.

"I guess falling into Mobius and taking possession of this body changed you too Sonic," Aleena added. Sonic looked at Ivo and noticed something about him that he never thought about. He had the same green eyes as him.

_Oh my stars_! _The fact that Ivo is my_…

Sonic couldn't even continue thinking about it. Both him and his father were too flabbergasted to speak. Outside the gaping hole, the Dark Gaia energy continued to howl, and it seemed to have an overwhelming attraction towards Sonic's mother Aleena.**

*Luigi watched in shock as W and W.L struggled in a tangled mess of thick Dark Gaia mist. He watched the two brothers clasp two free hands and hold on tightly as the mist completely swallowed them up. The energy spiraled up the roof and vanished, along with W and W.L.**

*"Sonic, this is it. You're the loved one in the prophecy! You must use the Sword to stab into Dark Gaia so that I could go in and drive it back into the ground," Aleena begged. But Sonic stood back, really irritated now.

"If you loved me, why did you keep your identity a secret?" He demanded. Another tear streamed down Aleena's cheek.

"I did it to protect myself. There are forces out there that know about the prophecy and who exactly the One was. I couldn't let them hunt me down. _Please_ Sonic, do this for me. For you. For Amy…" She motioned to Amy, who was still unconscious inside the roboticizer. Though unconscious, she looked so at peace, as if every burden in the world had been taken off her shoulders.

"…For all of us," Aleena finished. She held the Sword out to Sonic. Next to him, Ivo began to really sweat now. Strangely, his metal hand trembled.

"Amy, wait! Things could go back to the way it used to be! If you let me use that last piece of meteorite, we could merge the dimensions. You could turn back to your normal form. We could wipe the Mobians out, and it'll be like a newer Earth! We could be back together again!" He shrieked. Aleena sadly shook her head.

"You don't understand Nick. I love Mobius. I don't want to wipe them out. You've changed," she said between tears. She looked at Sonic again, glancing at the Sword in her hand.

"Sonic…" She begged, motioning to the Sword. Sonic knew this was important. This was what Valor had been preparing him for. The loved one had to make the decision for Aleena to succeed, and that was his part. That was the role he had to play. He looked at Amy again, who was still unconscious, completely oblivious to what was going on. Tensing up, Sonic reached out and gripped the Sword's handle with one hand, lifting it up in front of his face. He could remember the time, which really wasn't that long ago, when he had tried pulling the Sword out of the stone back at Chun-Nan and couldn't do it. He wondered how hard it was for _Aleena _to do it.

"Alright, let's juice," Sonic said, a smile forming on his face. Aleena smiled and got up, beginning to walk to the wall of Dark Gaia energy. She turned to Ivo.

"Goodbye Nick," she said. Sonic began to follow her, but felt his shoulder get gripped by a metal hand.

"_No_! You will not take her from me!" Ivo screamed. Sonic pulled himself away from the villain and ran forward and launched himself at the wall of Dark Gaia energy. He plunged the blade into it. The energy shrieked as it began to form a hole in itself. Finally, the hole was just big enough for Aleena to step into. Beyond the hole looked like a violet pathway. Sonic wasn't sure if the power of the Sword had created that pathway, or if the inside of Dark Gaia was one twisted, messed up pathway. Aleena stepped toward the mist, and looked at Sonic again.

"I am honored to call you my son, no matter what you've done Sonic. I am very proud of you," she complimented. Tears rose in Sonic's eyes.

"For what?" Sonic asked, his voice almost a whisper. Aleena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and I think you'll be needing this," she reached into her robe pocket, drawing something out, and placing it in Sonic's free hand. She closed Sonic's fingers around it.

"You'll find Sally soon Sonic, I promise." Then with that strange departure, Aleena put one foot forward onto the wind of Dark Gaia energy, which thickened underneath her foot. She took another step, so that she was walking right on top of the mist. It began to swallow her up, until Sonic couldn't see her again.

"_No_!" Ivo shrieked behind him. Sonic didn't have a chance to stop him as he ran toward the Dark Gaia energy and jumped right into it, disappearing into the mist.

"Sonic!" Sonic brightened up when he heard Amy the hedgehog shout his name. He whirled around to face her, who was staggering up, fear all over her face. Suddenly, the Dark Gaia energy began to grow more and more violent, creating a terrible wind that sucked everything in the lab into the mist. Roboticizers exploded and the walls creaked and tore. Debris flew into the Gaia energy, which was becoming more of a raging vortex. Among the debris, Amy was getting sucked towards the vortex. Immediately, the Sword in Sonic's hand faded away in a blinding flash of light. Sonic held the thing that his mother gave him in one hand. He used his free hand to grab onto Amy's hand. Her feet just barely touched the vortex. Sonic looked into his friend's eyes which were so desperate and so scared. His grip tightened around her wrist.

"_Hold on_!" Sonic screamed. The waiting was terrible, but the vortex finally died down until it finally stopped and the mist fled, dissolving into nothing. Amy fell to the floor, but on her feet thanks to Sonic. Immediately, she threw her arms around Sonic desperate for comfort; and Sonic was not reluctant to return the embrace.

"Sonic? Sonic are you there?" The voice of Tails cried through the comlink in Sonic's ear. Sonic reached up and pressed the receiver.

"Yeah Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"The G.U.N. forces are in full retreat, we won the battle. We…found Robotnik's body." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Robotnik is…"

"Yes, he is."**

**NOTES: My heart beat real fast when I was writing this. It was also a lot to take in, so to put forth the basic explanation, Nick (Ivo) was separated from his wife Amy and sucked into Mobius just as described in Nick's journal entry. Amy was pulled in after him, and upon arriving at Mobius, she became a hedgehog and was given the name Aleena by an Oracle (who is the anteater that Sonic mentioned). She was pregnant with Sonic, who also transformed into a hedgehog upon arriving. It was mainly all the Light Gaia's will to stop the darkness that was to come. In Volumes IV and V, there will be flashbacks to Nick's life before he became leader of the G.U.N. forces that clears things up a bit more.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

*Sonic walked through the broken, war-torn field. The buildings of Ivo-Land had all been demolished from Dark Gaia's rise. It was an empty field now like it was before Ivo had began constructing his own empire upon it. Except it looked a lot more barren and uninviting. There were no visible cracks in the ground, which meant that Dark Gaia had done a good job "cleaning up" when he left, driven away by Sonic's mother Aleena. He began asking around for Knuckles, but he got the same answer from everyone. The Echidna was nowhere to be found.

_The Shunned Dealer _had been so heavily damaged from Dark Gaia's invasion that it was useless to try to repair it for the Heroes' own use. It was Sonic's sad duty to tell everyone that the Chairman was dead. He was reluctant at first to tell everyone who the Chairman really was, but he knew it would be important. So, he briefly explained the details of the battle aboard the cruiser, and what had been fulfilled, despite that not everybody understood what he was talking about. Magical swords and prophecy tales were a little hard to get through everybody's skulls. Some even said that they never saw Dark Gaia, that all they knew was that they saw cracks forming in the ground, and that they thought of it as just a mere earthquake.

Luigi came soon after the G.U.N. forces had fully retreated. He told Sonic about W and W.L's unfortunate fate, but that Koopa had escaped with a crate that contained Project 60. Sonic realized that W and W.L's abduction may have been the advantage that Dark Gaia had gained after fighting Light Gaia. The threat of the G.U.N. forces still lingered. It wasn't as strong, but it was still there, and would be for who knew how long?

Behind Luigi, Mario stepped up.

"Come on brother, time's up," he said.

"What?" Sonic asked. Mario sadly sighed.

"Me, my brother, Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina are going to the Mushroom Land," he explained.

"Mushroo what?" Sonic asked, not understanding him at all.

"It's another dimension. My brother has been contacted by natives from that world who are requesting our help, and Peach is of royal blood. She will be taking the throne in that land," Mario said. Sonic looked down at the ground. He had a feeling he was missing out on something. He had never really been able to learn a lot about his companions with the exception of Amy and the Chairman.

"Oh. You won't be staying," he said, getting the message clearly now. Mario walked over and bent down in front of him.

"I understand that there's still much to be done here Sonic, but you've got this in the bag, and me and my brother have our own tasks. It was an honor to fight alongside you," he said.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Sonic asked.

"Nope," Mario simply said. Sonic was beginning to feel depressed. So many people had left and some people were leaving the Heroes of Today. The group had become so small now. They didn't even have a Chairman. He turned around to face the soldiers that had joined the Heroes to free the different people like him. They all saluted in unison.

"We would be honored to have you as our new leader Sonic," one of the soldiers said. The other men muttered their approval. Sonic sighed.

"That's a lot of responsibility…" And yet, despite that, Sonic felt an easy confidence that he could make it through this one. One thing he had earned in the past few weeks was experience, and that was _one _thing you couldn't beat to be a leader.

"Alright. We need to make sure that the G.U.N. forces don't bother us anymore. They could have other tricks up their sleeves."

"You can count on us," the leading officer of the soldiers said. Sonic whistled. He was surprised that these people had so willingly submitted to his orders. He had a feeling he was going to have a little fun with this.**

*He stood next to Amy who was looking down at the body of Ivo Robotnik, covered in a sheet and resting on a stretcher. Sonic did not stop Amy from looking at this. Despite the fact that he had caused so much harm to them, he was still Amy's creator. Somehow, the creation had some form of connection with the creator. Sonic placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, at least you don't have to run away from him anymore. He's gone. You're safe," Sonic said. Amy silently nodded, then turned her back on him and walked away. Watching her go, Sonic removed the thing that his mother had given to him from his belt and looked at it. He hadn't exactly been able to get a clear look at it until now. It was a ring. A gold ring, and somehow it seemed to be attached to him, as if _he _possessed its power. Not wanting to experiment with it just yet, he put it away. He would give it a try later.

"Sonic," a familiar voice said behind him. Sonic turned around to face Tails, whose fur was dirty and discolored from the fight.

"Hey lil' bro, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Do you remember me yet?" Tails asked. Sonic frowned.

"Say what?" He asked, not sure what he meant. Tears formed in Tails' eyes.

"Oh Sonic, it's great to be able to see you again and to know that you're alive, but I want the old Sonic back. The _real _Sonic that had practically raised me. I considered you my big brother," Tails moaned. Sonic gasped. This was looking all-too familiar. He remembered the vision he had seen when he was "in between worlds" in the Time Zone where the past, the present, and the future collided.

"Tails, I'm sorry. I'll try to remember everything, I promise," Sonic said. Tails sadly nodded, and turned and walked away.**

*Something didn't look right at all. Sonic and the Heroes had gone to the storage facility that Luigi, W, and W.L had been in to investigate the damage. All of the crates that had been labeled Project 60 were gone. He bent down in front of a crate that had tipped over, its contents spilled all over the floor. He picked up what looked like a syringe that you would inject into your skin. Across the syringe, it was labeled Project 61. Another project that Sonic had possibly heard about at one point but never saw. It was simply a syringe with a dark, red liquid inside.

"Luigi, give me Nicole," Sonic said. Luigi, who was standing right by him, handed him the handheld computer that the Chairman, excuse me _Aleena_, had been able to take with her to save from the earthquake.

"Nicole, I need you to tell me the reason behind Project 61," Sonic commanded.

"Accessing, Sonic," the computer replied. A clicking sound followed, and words popped up on the computer's screen.

"Project 61 was a medicine to attempt a cure for a strange virus that the G.U.N. forces had inherited. Its test subject was going to be agent W, but, according to the Chairman, he was unsure if it was safe. Records show that samples had mysteriously disappeared about a week ago," Nicole explained. Luigi snapped his fingers.

"_That_'_s _how W recovered from the virus. He used Project 61," he said, his eyes growing wide, and his smile broadening. Sonic nodded. Just then, Sonic heard a terrible sound like a pop outside. Jumping to his feet, he sped out of the facility and into the early morning. There, sitting in a chair, with some strange thing like an electronic hat on her head, was Amy.

"Amy! What are you…" But Amy put up a warning hand, and motioned to a nearby soldier to begin the procedure. The soldier immediately got to work on a control panel built into the wall, the wires extended to the strange hat that Amy wore. Sonic realized too late what Amy was doing.

"No, wait! Amy! Stop! I don't want you to do that!" Sonic begged, running towards her. Amy sadly shook her head.

"I'm done knowing the truth that I was created by Robotnik. I'm erasing that part of my memory," she said. Sonic shook his head in despair. This hedgehog had gone mad once again. He should've kept this girl under a more watchful eye, otherwise, this probably wouldn't be happening right now.

"Amy, don't…" But it was too late. The soldier was torn between obeying Sonic and obeying Amy, and in the end, Amy motioned to him to proceed. The soldier flipped the switch.

"_Amy_! _I forgive you_!"

A blinding flash of light cut off Sonic's vision, and he couldn't see or hear a thing.**

*"This is everything," Koopa said, sliding the crate labeled Project 60 across the desk towards Doctor Jerome. Jerome stepped up to the crate, opened it, and peered in.

"I have my own project to proceed with, but I want this analyzed and readied for me to use," Koopa ordered. Standing next to him was Commander Towers, who had managed to flee _The Shunned Dealer _and the battle. Leaning against the wall behind them was their very useful agent Rouge, who was waiting for the details of her next assignment. Jerome looked up from the crate, a smile spreading across his face.

"Excellent. Let's begin."**

*W woke up, blinded by the sunlight above him. Grimacing, he put a gloved hand over his eyes to shield himself from the intense light. Strangely, he felt heavier, almost like a weight was pressing him down. Looking down, he gasped.

He was no longer wearing his yellow and purple armor. Instead, he wore a yellow shirt, purple pants, and purple overalls. On his head, he removed a hat that had the letter W on it. Horrified, he turned to his brother W.L who was looking down at _his _new body. He wore a purple shirt and pants, with a darker purple pair of overalls. On his head, he wore a hat that had the letter L on it, except, it was upside-down. Dark Gaia energy drifted from both their overalls, and then spiraled back in. W and W.L looked up at the sky and let out a pained, bloodcurdling scream.

They had been cursed by Dark Gaia and thrown into a new dimension. W vowed that everybody here would suffer if he and his brother were going to suffer.**

**NOTES: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER. I like to consider this as the beginning of the end. When I was writing these stories, I created five volumes in all. You have just finished reading the first three. The fourth and fifth volumes are to tie up the rest of the loose ends while also tying into the events of ****_Sonic X_****. At this point, I would love it if you readers sent me some questions about Volumes IV and V, and I would be more than happy to answer them like an interview at the top of the next chapter (which is also the beginning of Volume 4).**


	10. Chapter 10: Clone

**Thank you ChristianWolf99 for your continued support! As far as your question regarding fan characters, do you mean characters that are suggested by readers, or characters I made up myself?**

*The Fields of Zora…

Sonic ran across the green field, grinning as he went, dodging the gunfire from the mysterious bounty hunter Niloc, who had claimed to be an enemy from his forgotten past. The mercenary flew after him on a hovercraft, sending one round after another with a shotgun. Another explosion erupted so close to the hedgehog, that he could feel the intense heat brush up against his side.

"Too slow!" Sonic mocked as he continued running. It felt so good to let his feet take him across the field. The breeze blew into his face, refreshing his face, and making him feel cool throughout his entire body.

"Juice time!" He shouted, pushing his feet more and more, making him go so fast, that even _he _couldn't see very well in front of him.**

_*The Mobius Bottle_

Spagonia

The man strolled into the bar, looking around at his surroundings. The air was tainted by smoke, and it smelled like liquor and ale. Round tables sat in random spots where people of different species drank and talked to each other in hushed tones. Grimacing from the smell, the man walked over to the counter, where he sat on one of the stools. This was one of the best places to find information, and information was something he needed right now, if his task was to be a success. Koopa was not going to accept him back if he returned empty-handed.

"I want information," he simply requested to the bartender. The skunk bartender snorted.

"I won't be of much help," he muttered. The man frowned, and then placed his metal hand on the countertop. It whirred as he moved the fingers.

"Tell me what you _do _know," he demanded, then he told the bartender his task. The bartender almost dropped the rag he held in one hand.

"Oh my stars," said a squeaky, uneven voice next to the man. The man turned to see a female rabbit, and one of the things about her that made him frown was that she had the same thing as him. A cyborg arm.

But the thing that made the two different were the legs. Both of this rabbit's legs were cyborg, but the man only had one. The rabbit glanced at where the man was staring.

"I've learned to cope with it, and use it to my own advantage…" she replied.**

*"Stay still, hedgehog!" Niloc yelled in frustration behind Sonic. Sonic laughed, and kept his eyes locked onto the side of a mountain. Grinning again, he jumped onto the side of the mountain and kept his feet moving, so that he was speeding up the mountain. He looked down to see Niloc's horrified face, and the hovercraft crashed into the side of the mountain. Because of the smoke and flying debris, Sonic thought the man was dead, but he jumped when he saw the mercenary rocket out of the cloud of smoke using rocket boots. He began to quickly flee.

"I will return, hedgehog!" He vowed as he flew away. Sonic heard the villain laugh, his laughter echoed through the wind.

"And the hedgehog will be waiting," Sonic replied, knowing full well that Niloc couldn't hear him. He ran down the side of the mountain, his feet harmlessly landing on the ground. It had been two weeks since the defense of Ivo-Land, and the Prophecy's fruition, which ended in the death of the One, his mother Aleena, and Ivo Robotnik. Shortly after all that, Amy had wiped clean the part of her memory that remembered that she was an artificial being created by Robotnik. How she thought she came into the world was that she was born naturally, and that her fight with Ivo and the Commander in the desert was simply defending Sonic when he was hurt. She now thought that she wasn't a spy sent by Robotnik, it was a betrayal because she was scared.

What Sonic was afraid of now, was that he had gotten so close to Amy when the memory wipe process had begun that his own brain was partially affected as well.

Now the Heroes of Today, which was shrinking more and more every other day, was trying to find Koopa, who had Project 60 in his hands now, and it was top priority to find him and stop him before he could use the project to do who knew what. The group had split up to go track down Koopa and Project 60. Amy was on her own path, Tails was on his, and Sonic was on his own as well. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina, had gone to the Mushroom Land, using something they carried with them, which they called a Power Star.**

*It was just shortly after the cyborg rabbit had told the man everything he needed to know, that a coyote walked over to her.

"It is time to go, my sweet," he said. He wore what looked like a military uniform.

"Right behind you, sugah Ant," the rabbit replied. She looked at the man with fear in her eyes. She climbed off the stool, and left with the coyote. The man watched the two leave, thinking as they exited the bar.**

*Ever since he came to be, however that was, he always seemed to have this terrible hatred deep within him, which felt like a heavy pit in his stomach. Also, as he concentrated on this hatred, his metal arm ached a pain that rose higher and higher as his hate grew. This hatred was toward something that he had never met, but seemed to come from a memory that belonged to somebody else. He had a terrible hatred towards somebody named Sonic. He had told his master Koopa about this, but he had merely dismissed it as a side effect from the process that made him who he was.

"_A couple weeks ago_, _the leader of the GUN forces had cloned himself in case he was to die_. _He wanted to keep his malice strong over our enemies_. _You are that clone_," Koopa had told him.

"_But that doesn_'_t mean you are just a robot_. _You are still a human_, _and you have the potential to accomplish what the original man failed in_, _I assure you_," Koopa had said.

"_I understand_, _Master_."

"_No_, _you don_'_t_. _You have only just begun_. _But you_'_ll understand this power you have been gifted with_, _in time_. _Now_, _I have an assignment for you_."

"_I_'_m listening_."

"_Almost six years ago_, _there was a man that ruled Mobius with a metal fist_, _literally speaking_. _He had the same name as you_. _Julian Ivo Robotnik_," Koopa had explained. The Ivo-clone nodded, waiting for Koopa to explain his mission.

"_Julian is still alive_. _He is your brother_. _When Sonic defeated him and destroyed his last project_, _Julian escaped_. _He now lives in exile_. _People say they think they have seen him_, _deep in the woods of Knothole_. _You will find him and bring him here_."

"_As you wish_," Ivo responded in respect.**

*Now the clone of Ivo Robotnik left The Mobius Bottle with as much information as he needed, thanks to the cyborg rabbit. He was very anxious to find his lost brother and please Koopa by bringing him back, and hopefully, with their combined strength, they can destroy Sonic the hedgehog.**


End file.
